Kathleen Aztecs
Aztecs Kathleen(VAZF018) was born in the Aztecs on December 16, 2009. Her mother was Monkulus, and her father was a rover. The dominant male at the time was Zaphod, Monkulus' uncle. Kathleen's litter-mates were her sister Molly(VAZF020) and her two brothers Cameron(VAZM019) and Gerald Durrell(VAZM021). The pups survived their first few weeks, and they started to forage with the adults. In March, Monkulus gave birth to a new litter of pups, making Kathleen and her litter-mates big siblings. They aren't the pups of the Aztecs any more. She and her litter-mates survived to their first year. Kathleen was evicted for the first time in February 2010, along with her sister Molly and several older females. In mid 2010, Monkulus evicted most of the eldest females, making Kathleen one of the oldest females in the group. In mid 2011, Monkulus evicted Kathleen, along with Molly and their two older sisters Snowflake and Toblerone. Kathleen was able to rejoin the group; however, her sisters left to form their own group with some Van Helsing rovers. Kathleen was now the oldest female under her mother Monkulus in the Aztecs. Sadly her brother Gerald Durrell died in July, and within that same month, Monkulus started evicting again. This time she evicted Kathleen along with her younger sister Zelda. The two females found each other and wondered around looking for the Aztecs. The Aztecs females managed to locate a group. Pandora However, this group was not the Aztecs, but the much smaller Pandora. Luckily, this mob was formed by the Aztecs females who had joined the Van Helsing males. Snowflake was the dominant female, so Kathleen and Zelda were welcome into the small group. Shortly after she joined, Kathleen was noted as pregnant, but she probably got pregnant before joining the Pandora. Snowflake soon evicted Kathleen, along with Molly and Toblerone. Kathleen and Zelda left the Pandora and rejoined Aztecs in August 2011. Aztecs Monkulus had given birth to a new litter, and she allowed both females back into the group. Kathleen gave birth to her first litter the next month in September 2011, which consisted of Stilton, Captain Danger Awesome, VAZP045, and VAZP046. Shortly after, the Aztecs raided the Pandora's babysitting burrow; a Pandora pup may or may not have been adopted into the Aztecs, but it couldn't be confirmed because Kathleen's pups were of the same age. Monkulus gave birth to another letter soon after. Sadly, Kathleen lost three of her pups in November when Stilton, VAZP045, and one of Monkulus' pup VAZP046 were predated, leaving just one of the pups still alive. Kathleen became pregnant again in February. Monkulus, Zelda, and Santa were pregnant as well. Kathleen was soon evicted by Monkulus, along with Zelda. Both females rejoined the group, and Zelda aborted soon after. Kathleen gave birth to her second litter, a mixed litter along with Monkulus and Santa in March, which consisted of Wensleydale II, Ole, Lasse, Inga, and Bosse. Kathleen was evicted on her own in July 2012, but managed to rejoin the group. In September, Kathleen aborted her litter, along with her mother. Kathleen and Zelda appeared at the Sequoia in October. Kathleen's life changed when she was evicted along with her younger sisters Zelda, Turkey, Scrooge, and Santa. The evictees stuck together, and Kathleen took dominance over her sisters. They were soon joined by some Sequoia males: Mungallchops, Candy Flip, Yabou, and Leaf. However, the males left within less than a week and joined the Aztecs. Shortly after this, Kathleen started showing signs of pregnancy. The females were on their own for a few days until three of Kathleen's brothers, Che Che, Tabie, and Bosse joined up with the females. Soon they were joined by some Van Helsing males: Mr. Jacky, Spot, and Priscilla. However, they only stayed for a few days before leaving. The females soon rejoined the Aztecs, where Kathleen overthrew her mother the very next day, taking dominance. Kathleen was pregnant again and evicted her mother from the group. One of the Sequoia males Candy Flip established dominance by the end of the month. In the following month, Kathleen's mother Monkulus was still absent from the group. Kathleen was pregnant and evicted her sisters Turkey, Scoorge, Cinnamon, and Scratte. The evicted females met up with Monkulus and some of the roving males. Then the Aztecs split again, with most of the Aztec meerkats forming a splinter group called the Mayans, including the Sequoia males. Kathleen's brothers Che Che, Tabie, and Bosse met up with Kathleen, but soon left to join the Mayans. Kathleen found herself alone and went looking for her missing family. She appeared at the Mayans, but was chased away. Kathleen aborted her litter and was the only member of the Aztecs at the end of the month. Happily for her, her younger brother Jam joined her, but the two meerkats were absent at the end of January 2013. Although Kathleen was still being tracked individually. Mayans In February 2013, Jam was sadly Last Seen, leaving Kathleen as the last remaining Aztecs member. Luckily, she managed to join the Mayans, but did not assume dominance. Her younger sister Turkey had already assumed female dominance beside Yabou. A month later, in March 2013, the Mayans split up. Kathleen ended up in the larger splinter group. Turkey's group didn't rejoin the Mayans and was no longer followed. Dominance was taken by Scrooge and Candy Flip, despite Monkulus and Kathleen's attempts to reassume female dominance. In June 2013, Kathleen started showing the early symptoms of TB along with Candy Flip. In July 2013, Kathleen sadly died of the disease. Her only surviving son, Captain Danger Awesome, later formed Alcatraz with a Van Helsing male and wild meerkats. Links Aztecs Mob Pandora Mob Mayans Mob Monkulus Whiskers Category:Aztecs meerkats Category:Pandora meerkats Category:Dominant Females Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Mayans meerkats Category:Subordinate meerkats Category:Deceased meerkats